I Should Have Brought You Flowers
by NotYetLostFaith
Summary: Castle has been with the love of his life for nearly a year and is spending a week telling her just how much he loves her. But when an old face comes back into Kate's life, it has the potential to all go horribly wrong. But it isn't what they think. Inspired by Bruno Mars' "When I Was Your Man" but not a songfic.


I Should Have Brought You Flowers

And Held Your Hand

Should Given You All My Hours

When I Had The Chance

Taken You To Every Party

'Cause All You Wanted To Do Was Dance

Now My Baby's Dancing

But She's Dancing With Another Man

* * *

Kate sat at her desk, tapping her pen against the wood as she read through the file before her. Her coffee cup was already empty, but Rick had promised to bring her in coffee when he arrived and he was due any minute.

Kate smiled to herself.

Castle said that he was going to spoil her this week leading up to their one year anniversary and she had to be gracious and enjoy it or she would be cooking her own anniversary dinner. She'd laughed, and blushed-though she'd never admit that bit-but agreed to try.

"What's the goofy smile for, Beckett?" Espo joked as he walked past her.

Kate chuckled to herself and shook her head before looking up to him. "Castle..." she filtered off, biting her lip to hold back the smitten smile she was honestly trying to keep out of the precinct.

Espo smiled back. "Say no more Boss."

She sincerely tried to glare at him but given how he sauntered away, smile firmly in tact, it didn't work.

The elevator chimed and Kate felt her heart flutter before cursing herself. She needed to stop having such a strong reaction to a sound that was almost in constant presence in the precinct. She refused to watch him enter though, she may be smitten out of her mind, with the man she'd been in love with for far longer than the year they'd been together, but she was still supposed to be a hard-faced homicide detective.

"Hi, Kate."

Beckett's head snapped up when she heard his hesitant voice. "Josh?" She breathed in shock.

She quickly looked around, caught somewhere between amusement and annoyance when she saw Ryan and Esposito's heads automatically drop back to their desks.

"W-what are you doing here?" Tall as he was, Josh looked all of three foot tall as he shuffled from one foot to the other.

"Is there, is there somewhere we could talk?"

Kate looked down at her watch before sighing. She knew she'd miss Castle arriving and she'd be missing the first phase of his 'Anniversary Week-Long Extravaganza' for a chat with her ex. He'd understand and despite the fact things hadn't exactly ended well between them, there was no bad blood between her and Josh on Kate's part and she didn't feel comfortable blowing him off.

"Umm, sure." She shot him a small smile before standing and leading the way to the break room. Josh followed and stood awkwardly just inside the door.

"Is everything alright?"

"I wanted to uhh, I wanted to tell you that..." he stuttered.

Kate smiled gently. "You have no need to be nervous around me Josh; there are no hard feelings between us as far as I'm concerned."

He smiled gratefully. "That was actually what I wanted to talk to you about. I've had a lot of time on planes lately and, a lot of time to think."

Kate leaned a hip against the table.

Josh chuckled. "I miss you, Kate."

Kate stood up straight again, his admission the last thing she expected to come out of his mouth.

KBRC

Meanwhile, Rick practically bounced out of the elevator and over to Kate's desk before pausing and looking up at the two detectives who weren't even trying to hide that they were watching the conversation in the break room.

"Hey guys, you seen Kate?" Rick asked, startling the two detectives who suddenly looked worryingly guilty.

"She's uh; she's just speaking to someone." Ryan hedged, the last time he'd seen Josh and Castle in the same room had been while Kate was in surgery and that couldn't have gone worse.

Castle nodded quickly as he set down her coffee, the single red rose and huge box of chocolates on her desk.

KBRC

"Josh, We've been over for two years and, I'm with someone." Kate told him as gently as she could after the shock.

"Castle." He nodded, more to himself than her, dejection think in the word. "Can't say I'm surprised."

"I love him, Josh." She told him softly. "I, you knew that when you left."

Josh nodded. "Yeah, I did." He told her equally softly.

Kate ran a hand through her hair as she flicked her eyes over to her desk, a huge smile lighting her face as she noticed Castle leaning against her desk, eyes fixed on the phone in his hand.

Josh looked from her smile to her desk before sighing dejectedly.

"Josh look, you're a great guy but we weren't right for each other. You'll find your perfect I promise. It, it just isn't me."

Josh scoffed before softening his tone. "Is he the one Kate?"

Kate's smile softened until it looked almost shy. "Yeah Josh, he is."

Josh nodded before closing the gap between them and leaning into press a lingering kiss to her cheek. "Go on."

Kate smiled before quickly moving over to her desk.

"Hey, Handsome." Kate flirted atrociously. "Come here often?" She head Espo groaning but the smile on Rick's face had her entranced.

"Hi, Gorgeous." He quickly took her hand in his and pulled her into his chest, kissing her softly as they both smiled. "How are you?"

Kate smiled. "Better now that you're here." She whispered for his ears only.

Rick smiled broadly and squeezed her waist. "So, day one." He announced before slipping behind her and holding his hands over her eyes.

"Rick?" She giggled, her hands coming up to cover his.

"One down, six to go." He murmured against her ear. "I love you." He pressed a kiss to _that _spot on her neck before drawing both their hands down to rest at her waist.

Kate leaned back against him with a content sigh as she looked down at her first gift. She turned just far enough to press a kiss to his cheek before leaning forward to pick up the rose and holding it to her nose.

"It's beautiful, Castle."

Rick smiled. "Not nearly as beautiful as the woman holding it."

Kate shook her head before turning in his arms, intent on kissing him before she caught Josh's eye.

"Kate?" Rick asked as she froze before following her eye line. "Josh." He nodded civilly, releasing one of the arms on Kate's waist to hold out his hand to the other man.

Josh shook the hand. "Castle." He nodded back. "I've gotta go, but Kate, it was really nice to see you again."

Kate nodded and watched as he walked to the elevator before finding Rick's curious eyes on her.

"He um, he just wanted to talk Rick. Nothing to worry about."

Rick shook his head. "I wasn't worried Kate. Dr Motorcycle Boy is out the picture. You're mine." He growled playfully, squeezing her waist.

Kate rolled her eyes. "Yes Caveman, I'm yours." She sighed, even as her eyes sparkled.

KBRC

Josh watched from afar for the next five days as Rick showered Kate in gifts. Day two was another rose and a set of diamond earrings. Day three, the matching necklace and two red roses. Day four, tickets to her favourite Broadway show, three more roses and dinner reservations at their favourite restaurant. Day five, a dozen red roses littered her desk along with imported chocolates from Switzerland, and the biggest jar of her favourite coffee imaginable. Day six, he turned up at the end of the day in a tux with a garment bag holding the dress she'd spent weeks swooning over declaring that they were going dancing. Kate giggled and blushed like a schoolgirl as she graciously accepted all his gifts, kissing him lovingly each time as they stood in each other's arms, talking quietly between the two of them.

KBRC

Day seven rolled around and Kate was on tenterhooks. Their anniversary was tomorrow and she was saving his gift until then but she knew he was going to out do himself again. Especially the day before their anniversary. So when the elevator chimed, she turned in her seat before laughing out loud as a huge bunch of red roses exited the car.

"Rick?" She asked as the flowers approached her. Castle's face appeared around the edge of the bouquet, making Kate giggle.

"Hello beautiful." He smiled. "These are for you." He carefully laid the massive bouquet onto his chair while Esposito and Ryan made their way over.

"Dude, are there any roses left in the city?" Espo only half joked. Rick shrugged.

"I tried to get more but I think I got them all." Kate's jaw dropped. "Nothing's too good, Kate." Beckett blushed and dipped her head, her fingers coming to to play with the petals of one of the flowers.

"There's got to be at least two hundred roses here, Castle." Ryan guessed, awe and envy fighting for dominance. He'd never be able to top it if Jenny found out.

Castle chuckled. "Yeah, umm, five, Ryan." Kate's jaw hit the floor as Ryan and Esposito's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates.

"You, you brought me, five _hundred _red roses?" Kate asked incredulously.

Castle smiled. "They're not even your main present, but I'm glad you like them." Kate shook her head in disbelief, watching as the enormous flower arrangement started to draw attention from just about everybody.

"I'm almost afraid to ask what my main present_ is_." Kate chuckled. All laughter fell from her face as Rick dropped to one knee before her though. "Castle?" She whispered as everyone on the floor collectively held their breath.

"Katherine Beckett. My darling Kate. My one and done, my always. I've been building up the courage to ask you for months and quite honestly I feel like my heart is about to beat from my chest but Kate, I love you. I adore you. You fascinate and inspire me, you annoy and frustrate me, but most of all Kate, you make me feel so, _so _lucky." Kate sobbed quietly, tears pouring down her face while Rick opened the box in his hand to show her the _so very her_ ring. "And I've asked your dad and he told me 'it was about time', so no worries there." Kate chuckled thickly. "So, will you do it, Kate? Will you make me the luckiest, proudest man on the entire planet and let me call you my wife?" Kate was nodding before he'd even finished asking the question.

"Yes." She whispered as she allowed him to take her hand and slip the ring onto her fourth finger. It was a perfect fit. That clever, observant man. "Yes, yes, yes. I'd be honoured to marry you, Rick." Kate cried as he stood and finally embraced her, as she flung her arms around his neck and the entire floor broke into a massive round of applause.

KBRC

Josh watched on, happy for her and so very pleased that they'd found each other. He quickly typed out a text and sent it, before deleting Kate's number. She was happy and cared for, she didn't need him.

Kate giggled as Rick swung her around the room before setting her down. The rest of the floor got back to work as they kissed softly and gently.

"Let's get out of here." Kate whispered. "I'd like to spend the rest of the day, in bed, with my _fiancé_."

Rick laughed. "Sounds good to me."

Kate smirked. "But you have to carry the roses."

Rick laughed long and loud, getting a head start to the elevator while Kate gathered her things. She picked up her phone just as the text came through.

'_Kate, I was so very wrong to let you go but I'm glad you've found happiness. Be happy Kate, you truly deserve it. I won't be contacting you again. Go enjoy you're life Kate, be amazing. Josh'_

Kate smiled as she read it before putting her phone in her pocket. She had celebrating to do.

KBRC

She lasted until two minutes past midnight to give him his anniversary present.

She wasn't rich enough to give him diamonds, or five hundred roses, or tickets to a show or dinner but what she gave him was better. So much better.

The news that he was becoming a dad again was priceless.

* * *

I Hope He Buys You Flowers

I Hope He Holds Your Hand

Give You All His Hours

When He Has The Chance

Take You To Every Party

'Cause I Remember How You Loved To Dance

Do All The Things I Should Have Done

When I Was Your Man


End file.
